This proposal addresses the utility of pulsed electric field (PEF) technology for leukoreduction of platelet products. Leukocytes in platelet products can cause several complications in recipients of platelet transfusions, including alloiommunization, febrile reactions, viral infection and fraft-versus-host disease. There is a global drive towards implementing universal leukoreduction of platelet products on the day of collection. Filtration is currently the only method leukoreducing platelet products, but this technique results in only between 3 and 4-logs of leukocyte purging, is expensive and time-consuming, and may be difficult to implement on the day of platelet collection. We have demonstrated that PEFs of intermediate strength selectively purge leukocytes (>3-logs) and preserve platelet counts. We expect that more thorough leukoreduction (>5-logs) can easily be achieved using higher electric field strengths, without affecting platelet count and viability. We recently developed a flowing PEF apparatus for rapid treatment of clinical quantities of blood products. In phase I, this apparatus will be used to optimize operating parameters for leukoreduction. Levels of leukodepletion and platelet yield and viability will be critically assessed. Phase II will develop a PEF prototype apparatus for convenient and thorough leukodepletion on the day of collection, compatible with current platelet collection methodologies.